Catch Me On Summer Snow
by kyuhyuniverse
Summary: Kyuhyun, cinta pertama Sungmin. Dan Sungmin, Cinta pertama Kyuhyun. Empat tahun berpisah, mereka kembali dipertemukan dalam sebuah drama musikal yang akan memberikan alur indah bagi perjalanan cinta keduanya. Akankah semua skenario berjalan dengan sempurna?. KyuMin, GS, Drama, Romance, Hurt, dll. Keep reading and review-ing.


**Catch Me On Summer Snow**

**Cast: **

**Kyuhyun - Sungmin - Other SJ members**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

**Rate : T + (Bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

**Warning : GS, Typos, Abal, Flat and Multichapter**

******Disclaimer : Sungmin belong to Kyuhyun and I'll try to make Kyuhyun belong to Sungmin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Seoul 2006, Summer.**_

**Sungmin POV**

Aku memandangi sebuah gedung bertingkat dengan desain arsitektur bergaya Eropa kuno yang berdiri kokoh di tengah kota Seoul—Sapphire International University—Sebuah universitas untuk murid berprestasi yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi kredibilitasnya. Sedikit kebanggaan terselip di hatiku saat melihat kenyataan bahwa sebentar lagi tepatnya dalam hitungan menit aku akan menjadi salah satu mahasiswa di kampus nomor satu se-Korea Selatan itu.

Sebenarnya bukan itu yang menjadi alasan utamaku, aku Lee Sungmin seorang pemalas yang sangat anti dengan buku-buku tebal terpaksa harus mati-matian belajar demi bisa diterima di universitas ini. Ya, aku bisa saja meminta appa untuk menyuap kepala yayasan tapi aku menolak mentah-mentah. Karena aku, ingin membuktikan pada pria itu kalau aku bukan wanita yang bisa ia remehkan dengan mudah. Laki-laki itu adalah tujuan utamaku untuk bersekolah disini. Laki-laki itu, orang yang sudah mencampakkanku demi yeoja lain tapi tidak pernah bisa membuatku membencinya. Ya, dialah laki-laki itu-Cho Kyuhyun, cinta pertamaku.

Aku berjalan mengelilingi koridor yang sangat luas, sangat sadar kalau banyak mata-mata lelaki yang memandangku dengan tatapan lapar. Hei apa aku salah? Pakaianku biasa saja. Aku hanya mengenakan tanktop berwarna baby pink dengan aksen renda ya walau aku akui belahan dada di bajuku ini cukup rendah, membalut tanktop itu dengan blazer putih dan celana jeans yang memang sangat pas di tubuhku.

Satu per satu ruang kelas aku jelajahi sampai akhirnya aku menemukan ruangan bernomor 101 yang menjadi ruang kelas pertamaku untuk mata kuliah pertamaku. Ah aku adalah mahasiswa fakultas art & music di kampus ini, lagi-lagi satu fakta yang sangat bertolak belakang. Jangankan untuk menyanyi, memainkan alat musik, berakting, melukis atau mematung, menggambar benang kusut saja aku tidak bisa. Lalu apa gunanya mahasiswa yang sama sekali tidak punya jiwa seni memilih fakultas art & music? Tentu saja karena nama Cho bodoh itu ada disana.

Perlu aku jelaskan, di fakultas art & music ini dibagi menjadi beberapa jurusan. Ada seni rupa—yang termasuk di dalamnya ada seni lukis dan seni patung, seni tari dan juga seni musik. Hufft... Bahkan aku harus bersusah payah membayar seseorang untuk tahu di jurusan yang mana Kyuhyun berada.

"Annyeong, kau mahasiswa baru di fakultas ini ya?" Seorang wanita mungil datang menghampiriku.

"Ah ia, apa benar ini kelas untuk mata kuliah drama yang diajar oleh dosen Park?" Jawabku ramah. Wanita di depanku cantik juga.

"Benar, kelas akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi—" Wanita itu menghentikan ucapannya seraya merasa bingung akan memanggilku dengan sebutan apa.

"Sungmin, namaku Lee Sungmin." Kataku ramah sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah Lee Sungmin, Aku Kim Ryeowook." Kini gantian Ryeowook yang mengenalkan dirinya.

"Ah baiklah Ryeowook. Umm.. Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Wookie saja sepertinya lebih simple." Kataku mencoba akrab.

"Yaa manis sekali. Ah kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Minnie, boleh ya?"

"Haha terserah kau saja Wookie-ah. Minnie juga tidak terlalu buruk."

**Sungmin POV end**

******~oOo~**

**Normal POV**

Susana pagi itu semakin mencair. Sungmin sudah mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan suasana dan teman-teman di kampus barunya. Mata kuliah pertama memang dimulai sepuluh menit berikutnya, namun yang datang ke kelas bukanlah dosen Park seperti yang seharusnya melainkan seorang wanita muda bermarga Jung yang diketahui adalah asisten dosen Park. Ia memberitahu kalau hari ini sang dosen tidak bisa mengajar karena harus mempersiapkan pagelaran drama musikal untuk menyambut hari ulang tahun Universitas mereka.

Suara riuh mahasiswa terdengar begitu jelas ketika mereka tahu bahwa dalam dua jam ke depan mereka bisa bebas. Satu per satu mahasiwa memilih keluar meninggalkan kelas, namun hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Sungmin dan Ryeowook, kedua sahabat baru ini terus saja membicarakan hal-hal yang memang sangat menarik bagi para perempuan.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih, Minnie?" Tanya Ryeowook.

Sungmin menghela nafas beratnya, namun dengan antusias ia segera menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya. "Hatiku sudah terkunci untuk satu orang Wookie-ah. Cinta pertamaku." Kata Sungmin tersenyum manis saat mengingat tujuan bodohnya masuk ke fakultas ini.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Entah pria itu yang sangat beruntung karena memiliki orang sesetia dirimu? Atau karena kau yang bodoh karena tidak mau membuka hatimu." Kata Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir.

"Bukan tidak mau Wookie. Aku sudah berkali-kali mencoba, namun memang tidak bisa. Daripada aku mengkhianati mereka lebih baik aku menjauh saja, bukan?" Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Bahkan aku memilih kuliah di sini karena dia. Haha aku bodoh ya?"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Ryeowook terkejut. "Jadi maksudmu dia salah satu mahasiswa di sini?"

"Bukan hanya mahasiswa di sini Wookie, tapi dia mahasiswa di fakultas kita." Kata Sungmin terkikik.

"Ah ayo beritahu aku siapa orang itu Lee Sungmin, jangan buat aku penasaran. Yang mana dia? Apa salah satu di antara mahasiswa tadi?"

"Hei.. hei.. Kenapa jadi kau yang cerewet seperti ini?"

"Aku penasaran, Minnie. Aku ingin tahu siapa laki-laki yang sudah membuat sahabat baruku ini bertekuk lutut."

"Belum saatnya kau tahu, Wookie sayang." Kata Sungmin sambil berlalu meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"Ya! Jangan pergi Lee Sungmin. Tunggu aku." Ryeowook melangkahkan kaki mungilnya mengejar sang sahabat.

* * *

**~oOo~**

Ryeowook dan Sungmin saat ini sedang berada di kantin bersama puluhan mahasiwa lainnya. Sungmin terlihat sedang mengantri sedangkan Ryeowook sepertinya sedang menelpon seseorang.

"Ne, aku sedang di kantin. Kau kesini saja."

"..."

"Ia aku akan menunggumu."

"..."

"Ya sudah makananku sudah datang. Cepat kesini karena aku masih ada kelas lukis jam sebelas nanti."

"..."

"Ne, Na do saranghae." Kata Ryeowook mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan seseorang saat melihat Sungmin yang sudah duduk di hadapannya bersama dengan dua mangkuk ramyun yang terlihat lezat.

"Siapa? Kekasihmu?" Tanya Sungmin seraya memberikan mangkuk ramyun milik Ryeowook.

"Ya, dia bilang ingin bertemu." Jawab Ryeowook santai.

"Apa dia mahasiswa di sini?" Tanya Sungmin.

Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya. "Sepertinya dia akan menjadi teman sekelasmu dalam banyak mata kuliah, kalian berada di jurusan yang sama." Jawab Ryeowook sambil mengunyah ramennya.

"Eh? Memangnya kita tidak akan sekelas?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

"Tidak, aku mahasiswa seni lukis. Kau dan kekasihku mengambil seni musik." Jelas Ryeowook.

"Lho? Tapi tadi kita sekelas di mata kuliah drama?" Tanya Sungmin tidak mengerti.

"Aku mengambil mata kuliah drama sebagai mata kuliah tambahan, Minnie. Kekasihku yang memintanya."

Sungmin hanya bisa ber-oh ria saat menerima penjelasan sahabatnya.

"Dia bilang, dia ingin mengejar peran utama dalam drama musikal yang akan di selenggarakan untuk perayaan ulang tahun kampus kita. Dan dia memaksaku masuk kelas drama agar bisa mendapatkan peran itu bersama. Haha lucu ya." Kata Ryeowook menambahkan.

"Sepertinya dia sangat menyayangimu." Ujar Sungmin.

"Semoga saja." Lirih Ryeowook dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Ah.. Anniya. Aku bilang kau harus mencoba mendapatkan peran itu juga Minnie." Ujar Ryeowook berbohong.

"Haha tidak perlu Wookie. Nanti kalau aku mendapatkan peran utama itu dan berpasangan dengan kekasihmu, kau akan membunuhku. Hiiii... Aku belum mau mati, aku masih ingin mengejar cinta pertamaku dan menikah dengannya." Kata Sungmin dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Ya! Aku tidak kekanakan seperti itu. Lagipula aku tidak punya bakat sama sekali. Membayangkannya saja sudah mengerikan."

Ryeowook terus bercerita mengenai dirinya, awalnya Sungmin sangat menikmati cerita Ryeowook sampai matanya melihat sosok laki-laki itu memasuki area kantin. Demi Tuhan tubuh Sungmin lemas seketika, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia belum siap bertemu pria itu, pria yang semakin lama terlihat semakin tampan. Kapan terakhir kali Sungmin melihatnya? Mungkin sekitar empat tahun lalu, sesaat sebelum pria itu pergi di hari kelulusannya saat junior high school.

_**'Ya Tuhan kenapa dia semakin tampan? Empat tahun tidak melihatnya, tapi mata itu tetap sama, selalu membuatku jatuh dalam pesonanya.'**_

Pria itu semakin mendekat, namun ia belum menyadari juga keberadaan Sungmin di kantin itu. Langkah demi langkah semakin terlihat saat pria itu semakin dekat ke arah mejanya. Bahkan Sungmin sudah tidak menghiraukan celotehan Ryeowook, ia terlalu sibuk mengatur debaran jantungnya dan tentu saja memikirkan kata-kata untuk menyapa pria itu.

Jantung Sungmin seakan benar-benar ingin pergi dari tempatnya saat pria itu berada tepat di hadapannya.

_**'Ya Tuhan, apa dia melihatku? Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?'**_

Namun di detik yang sama itu juga jantung Sungmin benar-benar berhenti, tenggorokannya tercekat saat pria itu justru duduk di hadapannya. Tapi tunggu, apa yang dia lakukan? Dengan sigap tangan lelaki itu merangkul bahu Ryeowook dan mengecup sekilas pipi kanannya. Mata Sungmin memanas seketika, dadanya mulai terasa sesak dan mati-matian ia menahan tangisnya.

"Hei, kau sudah datang?" Kata Ryeowook sambil tangannya mengelus pipi lelaki itu.

"Sudah dua hari tidak melihatmu, apa masih sering sakit? Kau tampak lebih kurus." Lagi-lagi pria itu mengecup Ryeowook, namun kali ini di keningnya.

"Yah begitulah. Oh ia Kyu, kenalkan sahabat baruku. Sepertinya dia akan jadi teman sekelasmu." Kata Ryeowook menyadarkan Sungmin dari aksi terkejutnya. Sungmin mengubah raut wajahnya untuk kembali bersikap normal.

_**'Tuhan, aku mohon jangan sekarang. Jangan biarkan air mataku menetes sekarang. Kuatkan aku, kumohon.'**_

Pria itu menoleh, ia sangat terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya. Empat tahun, namun ia masih bisa mengenalinya dengan sangat jelas. Wajah yang tidak pernah berubah, wajah yang selalu membuatnya gila, senyum yang selalu membuatnya hampir mati, mata yang selalu menguncinya untuk tidak melihat wanita lain, pipi gembil yang selalu membuatnya betah berkali-kali mengecup dan mencubitnya. Kyuhyun terkejut dengan kehadiran wanita itu. Bingung antara ingin memeluk tubuh yang teramat sangat dirindukannya atau menjaga perasaan wanita lain di sampingnya.

Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat ekspresi kekasih dan sahabatnya yang hanya saling memandang "Hei kenapa kalian berdua diam saja?"

"Ah Kyu, kenalkan ini Sungmin teman baruku. Dia juga mahasiswa baru di kampus ini."

Mata Ryeowook kini beralih ke arah Sungmin. "Nah, Minnie. Ini Cho Kyuhyun. Kekasihku." Ujar Ryeowook menambahi.

Sungmin mengarahkan tangannya, yang disambut oleh tangan Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin, senang bertemu denganmu Kyuhyun-ssi." Sungmin tersenyum dipaksakan, demi Tuhan ia sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya untuk waktu yang lebih lama. Empat tahun menunggu pria ini, empat tahun juga ia selalu mengejarnya, namun di saat yang sudah lama ia nantikan Sungmin justru harus menerima kenyataan kalau memang pria itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Oh, bukankah dulu Kyuhyun memang meninggalkannnya demi wanita lain?

Sungmin segera membereskan tasnya dan berniat pergi dari hadapan mereka. Satu detik saja ia bertahan maka air matanya akan mengucur deras. Kejadian ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Ah Wookie, kelasku akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Aku harus ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku. Kau tidak apa 'kan kalau aku tinggal?" Tanya Sungmin basa-basi.

"Ne, lagipula ada Kyuhyun yang akan menemaniku."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan kekasihmu." Kata Sungmin yang walaupun kata-kata itu tertuju untuk Ryeowook, namun pandangan sinisnya tidak pernah pergi dari mata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berjalan menjauh, baru satu langkah air matanya sudah menetes deras. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatap kepergian Sungmin dengan menahan nyeri di dadanya. Ia terus memperhatikan punggung Sungmin sampai menghilang dari pandangannya. Sedikit melihat bahu Sungmin yang terguncang tanda wanita itu memang sedang menangis terisak. Kyuhyun bisa merasakannya, sejak kecil bersama Sungmin membuat lelaki itu tahu benar gelagat Sungmin.

_**'Ming, kau datang? Aku membuatmu menangis lagi ya? Maafkan aku. Aku mohon bertahan untukku sedikit lagi, sayang. Aku mencintaimu, aku mohon tunggu aku.'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Hallooooo...**

**Niatan untuk buat sequel Way Back Into Love kayaknya harus ditunda dulu, tiba-tiba nemu ide ini dan langsung mau publish aja hehe :)**

**Eitsss... don't worry, it's just a prolog and the whole story would be published after My Caddy Girl ends. **

**Jangan lupa untuk berbaik hati klik review button di bawah ya. Kalau memang banyak yang tertarik pasti akan aku lanjutin. **

**Terima kasih :)**

**Much Love**

**Kyuhyuniverse**


End file.
